There is known a network system in which a plurality of communication terminals capable of connecting on the Internet exchange hand-drawing data. For example, a server/client system, a P2P (Peer to Peer) system and the like can be cited. In such a network system, each communication terminal transmits and/or receives hand-drawing data, text data, and the like. Each communication terminal provides a display of a hand-drawing image and/or text on the display based on the received data.
There is also known a communication terminal that receives contents including a motion picture from a broadcast station or a contents server to reproduce the relevant contents.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-4190 (PTL 1) discloses a chat service system for mobile phones. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-4190 (PTL 1), the system includes a distribution server causing a plurality of mobile phone terminals and a Web terminal for an operator, connected for communication on the Internet, to form a motion picture display region and text display region on the browser display screen of the terminal, and distribute the motion picture data that is streaming-displayed at the motion picture display region, and a chat server supporting a chat between the mobile phone terminals and the operator Web terminal and causing chat data that is constituted of text data to be displayed at the text display region. The chat server allows each operator Web terminal to establish, relative to the plurality of mobile phone terminals, a chat channel independently for each mobile phone terminal.